the_witchs_housefandomcom-20200214-history
1st Floor
The 1st Floor (魔女の家　一階) is the first location in the house. Puzzles |-| Entrance Puzzle= When Viola enters the house for the first time, she will encounter a room that has a door to another room with a blood stain in the middle. #Walking over the blood stain will trigger a trap causing the walls to close in on you. Simply walk around it to proceed. #Interact with the note on the wall then retrace your steps. You will be transported to another version of the Entrance Way. Note: The trap will still be in effect. You must also avoid walking over the blood stain on your way out. |-| Teddy Bear Puzzle= Viola discovers that she is locked in the Witch's House. She can only go further into the House in hope for a means to escape. But the door in the room to the left is locked. #Get the Teddy Bear from the present pile in the Present Room. #Cut off the Teddy Bear's limbs with the scissors in the Scissors Room. #Place the teddy bear torso in the basket in the Teddy Bear Room. An unlocking sound from the door to the Dining Room will be heard. #In the Entrance Hallway, a Giant Teddy Bear will jump out to kill you. Run back to the Clock Hallway to evade the bear. You can then proceed to the top door in the Scissors Room. |-| Cook's Puzzle= #When you step in front of the door to the Dining Room, the Teddy Bear Limbs will fall off you. Pick them up. #In the Dining Room at the table, push the chair in front of the note saying "TASTE POISON" on the table in order to read it. #Give The Cook him the Teddy Bear Limbs, as he is in need of a hand for his meal. He will give you a Silver Key in exchange. #Put the Silver Key in the poison on the dining table to unlock the door to the 2nd Floor. |-| Ring Puzzle= Continued from the 4th Floor. Click and/or drag the link to return to the puzzle's introduction and conclusion. The secret passageway leads Viola to the 1st Floor's fireplace. She now finds herself in a darker version of the Dining Room. #Follow the arrows drawn on the walls to the Kitchen. #Viola will find a pot boiling on the stove. Turn the fire off and remove the lid from the pot. Interacting with the pot again will give you three options. Viola can either smell, inspect or search the contents of the pot. Viola, however, cannot search the pot with her bare hands. She must therefore find some means to do so. #The shelf above you has been dragged to the side, revealing a secret door. Enter the door to the Skeleton Room. #Interact with the mounds of skeletons to find a mean to search the pot. The skeleton on the far left has a pair of Gold Chopsticks stuck between its ribs. #Return to the Kitchen and use the Gold Chopsticks on the pot. Viola will fish out a Pig Ring. #If you attempt to exit the Kitchen, the door will be locked and a note will appear on the table telling you to "return things to where they were". The note is referring to the Gold Chopsticks. #Return to the Skeleton Room and interact with the skeleton on the far left. You will be given the option to put the chopsticks back in the skeleton's eye socket, collarbone, ribs, or wherever. **'Hint:' According to the note, you must put the chopsticks back in the same area you first found them. The correct answer is thus the ribs. #When you successfully return to the Dining Room, Viola will hear someone coming down the stairs and will then be given a 5 second timer. Quickly run to the fire place and escape to the 4th Floor. Rooms |-|Entrance Way= The Entrance Way when first encountered is a small room with white walls having two candle stands on it. The door to the outside is still open before Viola reads the note in the trapped room. After she reads the note, the entrance way appears brighter, the Cat is now there, and it is now decorated with vases of roses on two tables. On each side of the room are two new openings to the Scissors Room and the Clock Hallway. The door to the trapped room also vanishes. Normal Appearance The room has a darkened exterior and two carpets placed before the doors. They are pink and white with a darker pink heart print. On each side of the room remain the flower vases and tables, along with the candle stands that aren't lit and have melting wax formed on them. Next to the entrance door way is a coat stand. |-|Trapped Room = The trapped room is a similar room to the entrance way only having minimal lighting, a blood puddle in the middle of the room, and a note just across that reads "COME TO MY ROOM" which burns after reading. This is necessary to change the entrance way's interior. |-|Clock Hallway= The clock hallway is a narrow room that leads to the teddy room and the present room. At the end of the hall next to the door to the present room is a grandfather clock while at the other side is a space in the wall with a vase of roses on a table. Normal Appearance |-|Teddy Bear Room = The teddy room has the same white bricked wall like the other rooms. The only difference is that the flooring is composed of large dark wooden planks. In the center of the room is a basket with a teddy bear in it, interacting with it tells that there's a little room left. At the top of the room is a note that says "BEARS IN THE BASKET." Normal Appearance The textured floor and pink and white heart print carpeting from the Entrance Way return. In place of the basket is a large table with a tea cup and saucer on it. A tea set and cart are visible in the lower left-hand corner, and in place of the night on the wall is a large mirror. By the door is a table with a vase full of roses. In the opposite corner is a dark colored dresser with two rows of shelves. |-|Present Room= The present room has the same white bricked wall like the other rooms except it is a bit dim. It has a wooden floor that appears crimson, probably because of the low lighting in the room. This room has a pile of presents in the bottom right corner of the room with a teddy bear lying on top of the pile of presents. You can interact with the present pile which allows you to take the Teddy Bear. The Teddy Bear is a key item for solving the Teddy Bear Puzzle. In the room also has the first entry of the Witch's Diary. You can decide to read it, although it has no impact on your progress. There is also a dresser in the upper right corner of the room and if interacted with, it only says, "Opens when the house returns to normal." Normal Appearance The flooring, wall, and carpet has changed to reflect the rest of the home. The carpet, desk, and tables are gone, replaced by a filled bookcase, a table with a smaller lamp, and a table with roses in it. The cabinet nearby is darker in color, and placed at the middle of the floor is a blue vase with white flowers. Two, slightly bigger windows are on the wall with a small, flower vase picture in the middle. |-|Scissors Room= White walls with a black textured floor. At the back is a brown door, and on the side is a doorway leading to the hall. At the corner of the door is an old wooden dresser with cobwebs. In the lower corner is a dusty table with a pair of scissors attached to the chair by a chain. Normal Appearance The aesthetic of the room resembles those in the Entrance, Teddy Bear, and Present rooms. The door and chair remain, but the dresser is replaced by a small table with a flower vase on it. The table is replaced by a brown wood table that has a flower pot in place of the scissors. A carpet is placed before the hall door way. |-|Dining Room= A large room with multicolored, wooden flooring. At the bottom are two door ways, and at the top right corner is a wooden door leading to the kitchen with a note next to it. At the middle of the room is a large, burgundy textured carpet with a gold frame, beneath a large white table that has eight red and gold chairs surrounding it. On each side are two porcelain tea sets and a candelabra. Papers rest on one side of the table, and at the second top chair is a skull filled with green, poisonous soup. At the back of the room is a fireplace with a flower picture and two small candles on top. Three windows cover the wall, along with two small wood shelves holding multiple red bottles. Normal Appearance |-|Kitchen= White textured walls and a grey tile floor. On the left is a wood platform with a sink, cutting board, and stove. At the back of the room is a single window revealing the evening scenery, and next to it is a big cupboard filled with utensils and spices. At the middle of the room is a dark colored table with a red book on it. To the side is a wooden door that initially is locked, and the path leading to the dining room. Normal Appearance The floor and wall changes to reflect the rest of the home. A pink and white heart print carpet is placed beneath the platform and in front of the skeleton room door, which is surrounded by a small picture and bloody handprints. The table now has a large blue vase with white flowers in it. The window has slightly changed shape and shows daylight, with a spice rack next to it. The cupboard is smaller in size with a small serving cart next to it. |-|Skeleton Room= A big, dark room full of the skeletal remains of many people, some in piles. Upon entering this room Viola will crush the skull of the first skeleton with her foot. Events and Jumpscares |-|Entrance Puzzle= *As the player enters the Trapped Room, an eyeless Ellen can briefly be seen hovering above the note on the wall. |-|Teddy Bear Puzzle= *After obtaining the Small Teddy Bear from the Present Room, one of the boxes of presents will fall to the ground as you walk away. *After cutting off the small teddy bear's limbs, a bloody paw print will appear on the wall next to the entrance of the Scissors Room. **When the you walk across the Entrance Way, the candles will be put out. *After stuffing the Teddy Bear Torso in the basket, the basket of teddy bears will move towards you as you leave the Teddy Bear Room. **When you return, a bloody paw print will be painted on the note. **Once you exit the room again and return to the Clock Hallway, the grandfather clock can be seen swiftly scrolling up the screen, and back to its original position. **When you move up along the Clock Hallway, a bloody paw print will appear on the wall next to the door to the Present Room. **Moving down along the hallway will cause the grandfather clock to chime loudly. *When you return to the Entrance Way, the flower vase on your right will fall and break. *If you ignore the cat throughout the entirety of this puzzle and interact with him right after narrowly escaping the Giant Teddy Bear, he will call you out on it. |-|Cook's Puzzle= *There is a door that connects the Dining Room directly to the Entrance Way. While the door can be opened normally from the Entrance Way, forcing it open from the Dining Room for the first time will startle the Black Cat. **If the player doesn't open the secret passage before solving the puzzle, the Black Cat will have additional dialogue saying "Why am I here? I guess I was here before." *Using the Silver Key on the door leading to the second floor will cause more cockroaches to appear. *If Viola attempts to read the Letter in her inventory after drinking the poisonous soup, it will say that her vision is getting too blurry to read it. *Putting the Silver Key in the green soup, a black hand coming from the fireplace will stretch out towards Viola before quickly pulling back. **Walking towards the Kitchen will cause a wine bottle to fall from the shelf on the right. *If Viola saves on the Black Cat using the hidden door, after completing this puzzle, the table where the vase once stood will move towards her. |-|Ring Puzzle= *Several cracks on the floor can appear on the way to the Kitchen, and a new one on the way back to the fireplace. *Attempting to open the door leading to the Scissors Room will cause one of the male statues to move towards you. *Attempting to open the door leading to the 2nd Floor will cause a bloody hand-print to splatter against the wall. **Backtracking your way to the other side of that door will cause a male bust statue to appear along the stairway. Viola will be given the choice to either move out of the way and let the statue pass or stand still. Choosing the latter will prompt the statue to crush Viola to death. *After retrieving the Golden Chopsticks from the Skeleton Room, a skeleton will move towards Viola as she exits. **In Version 1.07, when Viola returns to the Skeleton Room after finding the Pig Ring, that skeleton's skull will be crushed under her feet as she walks over it. *When looking for the Pig Ring, a skeleton can be seen peering from the window. *After putting back the chopsticks, a skeleton will chatter its teeth, as though cackling, as Viola leaves the room. Category:Floors Category:Locations